


That's Not How You Say It

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of anger, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, kenma gets sick of it, kuroo is being a lil shit, mispronouncing the names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo mispronounces the names of pokemon. At first it's an accident. Then he does it just to piss kenma off. Kenma does get pissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How You Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I can seriously see Kuroo saying the names wrong to piss Kenma off
> 
> just a small drabble

“So, have you caught your growlithe yet in Pokemon Go?”

“Wha…that’s not how you pronounce growlithe.”

“I am not a pokemon nerd Kenma. I don’t know this shit.”

“We can’t date if you can’t pronounce the names of pokemon right.” 

“Kenma, that’s so unfair.” Kuroo whines, loud enough that the whole Nekoma volleyball team hears.

“Oh shit, Kuroo pissed of Kenma.” Someone mutters.

“I didn’t piss him off.”

“Yes you did.” Lev points out.

“Stay outta this Lev.” Kuroo hisses.

“I’m not mad.” Kenma mumbles.

“Thank you.”

~~

It happens again a few days later. Kenma catches a Doduo in his house. He smiles, showing Kuroo.

“You caught a…doduo.” He cocks his head to the side.

“That’s wrong.” Kenma sighs.

“Seriously?” Kuroo exclaims. “These names are just too hard to pronounce.” 

“Say Pikachu.”

“Pikachu.”

“At least you got that one right.”

“You know what, I’m just going to slaughter every name.” Kuroo taunts.

“Hmm…” Kenma hums, turning back to his phone.

~~

True to his word, Kuroo mispronounces the names of pokemon at least five times a day. 

“How’s pokemon catching going?” He asks at the end of practice.

“Now you can’t even say pokemon right.” Kenma grumbles.

“Kuroo, you’re digging yourself a hole.” Yaku warns.

“Kenma loves me too much.” Kuroo beams.

“No I don’t.” Kenma answers, leaving the gym.

“Ha! Burn!” Yamamoto howls.

“Kenma, wait.” Kuroo runs after him only to almost run into right outside the door.

“Look, a scyther is nearby.” Kenma shows Kuroo the screen.

“Alright, let’s catch this scythe then go home.” Kuroo ignores the glare that Kenma gives him.

They catch the pokemon, plus a few more. Kuroo says the name wrong, earning multiply threats from Kenma. Kuroo laughs, ignoring every threat.  
~~

“Ok, so dratini evolves into dragonair, that then evolves into dragonite.” Kuroo says. “Ow..” He rubs his shoulder, where Kenma hits him.

“Three pokemon in one sentence.” Kenma growls. “Why can’t you just remember?”

“There are way too many names for me to remember Kenma. I have more important things to do than remember theses stupid creatures and their stupid god damn names.” Kuroo hadn’t meant to come off as mean, but it was too late. 

Kenma’s eyes widened, then relax. He turns on his heels, walking in the other direction. “Leave me alone for a while.”

“Shit.” Kuroo mutters.

~~

Kenma ignores Kuroo for three whole days. Kuroo had sent countless messages, apologizing. Even in person in front of the whole team. Kenma doesn’t answer and the team doesn’t laugh at him. A week goes by before Kuroo tries talking to Kenma.

“I’m sorry about what I said.”

“I’m sorry too. Sometimes, it’s hard to remember all the names.”

“I shouldn’t have called them stupid. It’s something you love to do.” Kuroo rubs the back of his neck.

“I also love you.” Kenma mutters, ears turning red.

“Teach me how to pronounce them?”

“Sure.” 

They come up with a system. Every time Kuroo pronounces a name right, he gets a kiss. If not, he gets hit in the shoulder. Kuroo takes advantage of this to get kisses from him during school and practice.

“Kenma, I think I got this one, but help me out.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No. You just want a kiss.” Kenma answers, not looking up from his phone.

“I can kiss you whenever I want.” Kuroo pouts, but not before leaning over and kissing Kenma’s cheek.

“Fine. What is it?”

“Kangaskhan.”

“You got it.” Kenma smiles.

“Pokemon is hard.” Kuroo says, pronouncing pokemon wrong.

“Don’t make me it you.”

“I love you Kenma. And all your weird pokemon.”

“I love you too. Even if you slaughter their names.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my lame ass on tumblr at Akua-rose


End file.
